The Time traveler of Zero
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: While Trunks was in the future training for whatever comes his way, A portal soon appears in front of him and sucks him into a whole other world he's never seen before and all due to a Pink haired mage who wants to prove her classmates that she's not a terrible mage. While the two don't get along at first, The bond grows between them as they partake in many adventures and battles.
1. Chapter 1

Currently in the Future There lies Future trunks who was currently taking a break from his training

"Must you need to train" Future Bulma asked

"Uh-huh" Trunks replied before continuing "I must get stronger in order to protect the future"

"Well you already did that, So what's the point?" Bulma asked

"You never know what'll coming knocking at your door" Trunks replied

"*Sighs* Saiyans...Always trying to find a reason to train" Bulma said before continuing "You're just like your father in more ways than one"

"I've been told" Trunks said with a warm smile

"Anyway I'm heading out" Bulma said before speaking "You want anything?"

"No thanks" Trunks replied

"Alright suit yourself" Bulma said before taking off

Soon trunks grabs his sword and goes back to training

(After a few more hours trunks finishes his training for the day)

"I feel myself getting stronger by the second" Trunks said while wiping of his sweat before continuing "At this rate, I'll be strong enough to protect the future"

Just then a portal opens up alarming trunks

"What is that?" Trunks asked before speaking "Is this another one of doctor Gero's creations?"

The portal stands there for a few second

"I don't know what this is but I don't like the looks of it" Trunks said

Just then trunks sticks his hand Inside but then the Portal grabs ahold of him

"What the!?" Trunks said alarmed before continuing "Let go whoever you are!?"

As trunks tries to pull out, the portal begins to slowly suck him in making him worried

"GAH LET GO!" Trunks said

Unfortunately the half Saiyan couldn't break away and the portal sucks him in completely and trunks was sent to a different world

"Trunks?" Bulma asked expecting a response from her before speaking "Trunks? are you there? Meh he probably went somewhere else"

(In another world)

"Ugh my head" Trunks said in pain before continuing "Where am I?"

The lavender haired teenager said before looking around in which he then saw a pink haired girl followed by boys and girls Laughing

"Where...Am...I?" Trunks asked slowly before passing out

(In the Pinkette's room)

"How can this be? a human familiar?" The Pinkette asked herself

"Now where am I?" Trunks asked himself

"Good you're awake" Louise said

"Uh hello there" Trunks said with a measly wave

"Listen and Listen closely" Louise said

"Umm Okay" Trunks said hesitantly but still listened up

"As of today and for the rest of your life, You will protect and serve me, You got that?" The pinkette asked

"Okay, hold up" Trunks said

"What is it familiar" The pinkette said

"You can't just order me around without my consent" Trunks said

"Well you're my familiar and familiars are suppose to serve their master" The Pinkette said

"And I take it that means I'm all yours for no matter how long I live?" Trunks asked

"That is correct" The pinkette said

"Perfect" Trunks said sarcastically before continuing "I can't spend my whole life here, If I don't head back to my original time then who knows what'll happen in the future"

"Glad we see eye to eye" The pinkette said

"Not even close" Trunks said mentally before continuing "I still haven't caught your name"

"If you must know, I'm Louise Françoise Le blanc de La Valliere, Third daughter of the Valliere family" Louise said as she introduced herself before speaking "And you are familiar?"

"I'm trunks briefs" Trunks said as he introduced himself

"Trunks...Briefs?" Louise said in a confused manner

"That's right but you can just call me trunks" Trunks said

(In otherworld)

"This is pathetic" Vegeta said angrily before continuing "My son being a slave to a pin haired brat"

"Calm down vegeta" Goku said before continuing "I'm sure trunks will manage"

"*Scoffs* Whatever, He'd better remember his saiyan pride" Vegeta said

"I'm not so sure of that" Goku said

"We'll just have to see unfortunately" Vegeta said

"Would you two pipe down" Fortune teller baba said before continuing "You're like an old married couple"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE WITCH!" Vegeta yelled

"Keep telling yourself that" Baba said

"Tch! Let's go kakarot" Vegeta said

"Aww but I wanted to sat some more" Goku whined

"Fine suit yourself" Vegeta said before continuing "I'm just gonna get stronger than you"

And with that Vegeta took off

"Hey wait a minute Vegeta!" Goku said before taking off with him

(Back in Louise's world)

"So is there anything you want me to do?" Trunks asked

"Yes" Louise said before handing trunks a pile of clothes before speaking "I want you to clean these, You got that?"

"Umm can't you do it?" Trunks asked

"As a familiar, you're suppose to complete whatever task that is handed to you" Louise said before continuing "So get to it familiar"

"Guess I have no choice" Trunks said mentally before continuing "If I want to get anywhere I'll just have to make do and figure something out in the meantime"

"If you're wondering, You can wash them outside" Louise said

"Uh thanks" Trunks said

The lavender haired teen hesitantly picks up the dirty laundry and heads out and makes his way downstairs

"You know I've been told that I'm very good at baking soufflé" Said a brown haired girl

I would love to try some on of these days" Said a blonde haired boy

"You really mean it?" The girl asked happily

"Yes of course I do" The blonde boy said with sparkes surrounding him before speaking "Don't you know that I'd never lie to you"

"Oh lord Guiche" The Girl said happily with Hearts surrounding her

"There is absolutely nothing hidden behind my feelings for you" Guiche said

"Looks like they're a couple" Trunks said to himself as he walked by

"Huh?" Guiche said

"What is it lord Guiche?" The Brown haired girl asked

"It's that peasant boy from earlier" Guiche said before continuing "The one Zero summoned

"Peasant?" Trunks asked himself before continuing "And Zero?"

"You mean the one from earlier?" The brown haired girl asked before speaking "It caused quite a stir amongst the first year students"

"He suddenly fainted and stopped moving, so we all found ourselves caught in an unfortunate bind" Guiche said

"Is that so?" Trunks said to himself

"Hold on now" Guiche said

"What is it?" Trunks asked

"A peasant boy troubling the hands of nobility and not even a speck of appreciation" Guiche said

"Oh thank you" Trunks said as he thanked the Noble boy before continuing "Goodbye then...I guess"

With that trunks continued his walk

"He's quite a nice fellow" Guiche said

(Downstairs)

"It's like a dream that I can be alone with you like this, Kirche the fever" Said a tan boy before continuing "A beautiful dream"

"Tonight will end with just a fever" Kirche said

"This place is Bizzare" Trunks said before continuing "Great, the exit is right over there"

Trunks soon walks by Kirche and the other kid

"Isn't that the Zero's familiar?" The tan kid asked

"Yes, He's that peasant boy familiar" Kirche said before speaking mentally "He doesn't look all that bad for a peasant boy, In fact he looks pretty handsome"

"Its a shame her familiar was a peasant swordsman" The tan kid said

"That's for sure" Kirche said

(Outside the academy)

"Where's the Washing machine?" Trunks asked himself before continuing "Now that I mentioned it, I didn't see anything electronic in fact everything looks old fashioned"

Trunks soo sighs to himself and looks at the sky

"How exactly am I gonna get home?" Trunks asked himself before continuing "Hopefully mother will take notice of my Absence and make a machine that'll have me return home"

Just then trunks spots a bucket

"Well better get to it" Trunks said before continuing "A Strong warrior reduced to a maid, At this point father would call me pathetic"

After minutes of cleaning the future warrior finishes up and Heads back upstairs and into Louise's room

"I finished" Trunks said as he closed the door

"Good familiar" Louise said before continuing "Looks like you aren't as worthless as I thought"

"Worthless?" Trunks asked

"Yes" Louise replied before continuing "You're a peasant, Peasant's are below noble status and are considered worthless compared to Nobles"

"I am not worthless" Trunks retorted

"Whatever familiar" Louise said

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask" Trunks said

"Go on" Louise said

"Where exactly am I?" Trunks asked

"Well you're in Tristain obviously and the place you're in right now is Tristain academy of magic" Louise said before continuing "It's understandable if you don't know what or where Tristain academy but you should at least know the Country you live in"

"Well the thing is..." Trunks said

"What is it? Spit it out familiar?" Louise asked

"I'm not exactly from this world" Trunks replied

"What in brimir's name are you talking about?" Louise asked

"Well you see, I'm not from this world and all of this is new to me" Trunks replied

"Don't be foolish familiar" Louise said before continuing "You're a peasant that I summoned from some area in Tristain"

"I'm serious" trunks said

"Whatever" Louise said

"No I'm really serious" Trunks said

"There where EXACTLY are you from familiar?" Louise asked

"It's a long story" Trunks replied

"Then I don't want to here it" Louise said

"Aren't masters suppose to bond with there familiar?" Trunks asked

"Yeah what of it?" Louise asked back

"Well you could at least here about my origins and where I hail from" Trunks said

"What's the point" Louise asked

"I was told something about zero" Trunks said before continuing "And I take it that's you"

Louise was quiet for a bit until she spoke

"Yeah what of it?" Louise asked

"It's bad enough they look down on you for summoning me but when they find out that you haven't bonded with me then they'll make your life a living hell teasing you about not caring for me and my well being"

Louise thought long and hard about what trunks said before she cracked

"*Sighs* Go on" Louise said before continuing "Tell me where you hail from familiar"

"Right" Trunks said

The time traveler tells the Pinkette about his origin and what he's been through ranging from Gohan, The androids, When Gohan died, Time traveling, Cell and the cell games

"And that's what happened" Trunks said

"Stupid familiar" Louise said annoyed

"What?" Trunks said before continuing "Did she not believe my story"

"Wasting all my time with that fake story" Louise said

"She didn't believe it!" Trunks said mentally before continuing "Figures, she's like a female version of Father Minus the fighting and other things leaving the anger and arrogance"

"I'm going to bed familiar" Louise said

"Fine then i'm going out" Trunks said

"Not a chance" Louise said

"I won't risk you leaving and probably never coming back" Louise said

"Sounds good right about now" Trunks said mentally

"So you're staying here got that?!" Louise said said continuing "I don't even know how I ended up with you, I could've gotten something better"

"Then send me back if you don't like me" Trunks said

"I can't" Louise said

"Well you could at least try" Trunks said

"No matter who it is or where it comes from, The contract is absolute" Louise said

"Well isn't that great" Trunks said sarcastically before speaking mentally "Stuck with a girl who I'm forced to serve for the rest of my life, father would just laugh at me or yell at me"

The lavender haired boy soon sighed in distress

"Well do you know where I can sleep?" Trunks asked

"You're sleeping there" Louise said as she points to the hay

"She must be joking" Trunks said mentally before speaking "Are you serious?"

"Yes familiar" Louise said

"Well aren't you the best" Trunks said

"Just shut up and deal with it" Louise said

"I don't know how much longer I can handle this" Trunks said before continuing "I'm getting home and I'm doing whatever it takes to get back"

(The next day)

"What time is it?" Trunks said before looking around "Oh right *Sighs* I'm still here"

The lavender haired teen notices Louise still sleeping

"Might as well" Trunks said as he pulls the covers and shakes louise

"Hey wait, Who're you?" Louise asked

"It's me, Trunks" Trunks replied

"Oh right the familiar" Louise said

Soon trunks puts her clothes on her

"There's your clothes" Trunks said

"Where's my panties?" Louise asked

"What?" Trunks asked

"Where're my panties" Louise asked

"Can't you get them yourself?" Trunks asked

"That's what the familiar is for" Louise replied

"I wouldn't be caught dead going through am female's panty drawer" Trunk said

"I appreciate you lack of perverseness but as a familiar, you're suppose to follow your masters orders" Louise said

"Well where are they?" Trunks asked

"They're in the bottom drawer" Louise pointed

"*Sighs* I can't believe I'm doing this" Trunks said as he closed his eyes and reached for the Pinkette's underwear in which he picked one out and handed It to her

"Good" Louise said before continuing "You're not as worthless as the others would perceive you as"

"There it is again" Trunks said before mentally continuing "I could decimate this school if I wanted to but I'm not like that I'm not like...Them"

"What are you waiting for familiar? Dress me" Louise said

"Excuse me what?" Trunks asked in disbelief

"You hear me, dress me familiar" Louise said

"Can't you dress yourself?" Trunks asked

The nobility never dress themselves, that's what the servants are for" Louise said angrily

"You're a teenager, Why do you need someone to dress you?" Trunks asked before continuing "Were you never trained to manage yourself?"

"Watch it familiar" Louise said before continuing "Talk like that and you might not eat today or whenever"

Trunks stopped for a bit and remembered his Saiyan's appetite

"Guess I have no choice" Trunks said before grabbing Louise's clothes

Later on

"I could on see what dad is thinking of me at the moment" Trunks said

(In otherworld)

This is a pathetic sight to behold" Vegeta said before continuing "My son, a servant to that spoiled brat"

"Oh come on Vegeta" Goku said before continuing "It's not all that bad"

"of course YOU'D say that" Vegeta said

"Because it isn't" Goku said

"You're only saying that because you spend most of the time training then doing other things so being a servant isn't appealing to you" Vegeta said

"I mean...I guess you're right" Goku said

"Of course I am" Vegeta said before continuing "Obviously"

(Back in Louise's world)

Where're we heading?" Trunks asked

"We're going to the dinning room" Louise replied

"Well can I head to the library?" Trunks asked

"What's the point?" Louise asked

"I want to learn more about this area" Trunks replied

Louise was quiet for a few seconds until she then spoke

"Fine I'll let you can to the library" Louise said before continuing "I don't see the point since you probably know the history of Tristain but fine go but you better come straight back here once you're finished, You understand Familiar?"

"Okay fine" Trunks said

Like that the Future warrior Heads out to the library

(Later at the Library)

"I'm afraid while these books are interesting and know more about this world, sadly these books don't show me ways of getting home" Trunks said before continuing "Dammit there has to be another way, If I don't get home then the future could potentially be in Peril *Sighs* Better try something else"

With that the Lavender haired teen closes the book, puts it away and makes his to Louise

"Future?" Questioned a petite Blue haired girl

(Outside)

"There she is" Trunks said as he met up with Louise

"About time" Louise said before continuing "You're late"

"Just by a few minutes" Trunks said

"Who cares? I told you to come earlier and not a second too late" Louise said

"It's not that serious" Trunks said before pulling out a seat in which he then sat down

"What do you think you're doing familiar?" Louise asked

"Sitting?" Trunks said

"Only nobles can sit here" Louise said

"Its literally a seat" Trunks said

"And?" Louise asked

"And...I'm just sitting down" Trunks said

"You're a commoner" Louise said before continuing "You sit on the floor"

"Wow" Trunks said

"What?" Louise asked

"Nothing just the...Segregation in this Place" Trunks said

"You're a commoner so you have no say" Louise said

"Unfortunately" Trunks said before speaking mentally "Someone needs to do something about this place"

"Oh" Said Kirche

"Great it's her" Louise said in an annoyed tone

"The girl from last night" Trunks said mentally

"Hello zero" Kirche said teasingly

"Hello...Kirche" Louise said hesitantly

"So this is the great familiar you summoned?" Kirche asked

"Yes, Obviously" Louise replied

"And here I thought that you'd summon something better" Kirche said before continuing "Guess not, You're still just a zero"

"Ugh" Trunks said to himself as he was getting Memories of the Androids' arrogance

"And I take it you summoned something better?" Louise asked

"Why yes indeed" Kirche replied before continuing "Here flame"

Soon a red salamander with a fire at the end of its tail arrives

"Is that?" Louise asked before being getting cutoff by Kirche

"Yes its a fire salamander" Kirche replied with a smug smirk before speaking "Surprised?"

"Of course not" Louise said

"That's a lie" Trunks said mentally

"Unlike you I was Successful on the first try" Kirche said before continuing "Not like you who summoned a commoner"

"Why you" Louise said

"Now-Now, I'm not trying anything" Kirche said before continuing "I just came to see you're familiar"

"For what?" Louise asked

"Isn't obvious?" Kirche asked in which she then spoke "Its rare to summon a human familiar let alone a swordsman and to be honest he's actually quite handsome"

"Keep your dirty paws Zerbst" Louise said angrily

"Hey no I just came to observe that's all" Kirche said before speaking "Well then I'll be off, See you later zero"

The red haired Beauty soon walks off before shooting trunks a wink

"Did she just wink at me?" Trunks said with a small blush before shaking it off

"Argh! what is that Bimbo's malfunction" Louise said with a growl before speaking "Don't just stand there like a moron bring me some tea!"

"Fine I'll get you your tea just calm down" Trunks said

"You need some respect familiar" Louise said

"And you need anger management" Trunks said before walking off

(Later)

"*Sighs* That girl has some issues" Trunks said before he comes in contact with a Bugbear in which he then speaks "Woah, what is that thing, I don't know exactly But I don't know whether to be amazed or creeped out"

The Half Saiyan soon backs up but bumps into a maid

"Gah!" The maid girl said as she dropped the cake

"Oh my apologies" Trunks said before continuing "I didn't look where I was going"

"No its my fault" The maid girl said as trunks put the cake back on the dish

"I'm not sure if people will eat that, not after its been on the floor but its your choice" Trunks said

"Its fine" The maid girl said before speaking "If you don't mind me asking, But would you happen to be the Familiar Ms. Louise summoned?"

"Unfortunately, Yes...Yes I am" Trunks replied

"That's amazing, A commoner summoned by a noble" The maid girl said

"Excuse me what?" Trunks asked with an eye brow raised

"I didn't mean to upset you but you're a commoner like me" The maid girl said

"Well I'm not sure about the commoner part but you're a commoner?" Trunks asked

"That's right" The maid girl said before continuing "I have the privileged to serve the nobles at this school"

"That's nice but are you sure about serving people like them?" Trunks asked

"I'm fine with it, While some of them can be a bit rude the others are nice" The maid girl replied

"Okay then" Trunks asked

"I'm siesta, If you're wondering" Siesta said

"And I'm Trunks...Trunks briefs" Trunks said as he introduced himself

"That's a nice name" Siesta complemented

"I've been told" Trunks said with a blush

"Hey are you going to bring me my cake?" Guiche asked

"Its that guy again" Trunks said mentally

"Coming right up" Siesta said as she went to deliver Guiche his cake

"Well that takes care of that" Trunks said

"Lord Guiche" Katie said as she was trying to call out for her lover

"Oh he's over there" Trunks said as he pointed to the blonde Guiche

"Thank you very much" Katie said

"No problem" Trunks said before continuing "Now to get back to Louise...Even though I don't want to"

Back with Louise

"There you are" Louise said in an annoyed tone before continuing "And where have you been"

"Having a conversation" Trunks replied

"So you ignore my Order to do something?" Louise asked

"Not exactly I just forgot" Trunks replied

"Ugh you're so-" Louise was soon cutoff by a slap

"Did you hear that?" Trunks asked

"Sounded like a slap" Louise replied

"Better go check it out" Trunks said before getting up and leaving

"Hey wait" Louise said before continuing "Get back here, Geez its like he does whatever he chooses"

Later as the two arrive

"Look at the crowd" Trunks said

"Must've been serious" Louise said

"Soon Two girls are seen running off while Guiche had a red slap mark on his face

"What happened to him?" Trunks said

"Must've been two timing" Louise replied

"When I saw him earlier, he had a different girl and now he was with a blonde girl" Trunks said

"You commoner!" Guiche said angrily

"Me?" Trunks asked

"Yes you!" Guiche said before continuing "Its seems as if you have no shame in making the two girls cry!"

"Me? I just got here" Trunks retorted before continuing "How could I have possibly make those two cry?"

"Enough!" Guiche said before continuing "I challenge you to a duel...Peasant!"

Soon gasps emerge from the student and Louise

"A duel, Guiche don't be Foolish" Louise said before continuing "Fighting is against the rules"

"Not when its with a commoner" Guiche said

"Figures" Trunks said before continuing "Its against the rules for a noble to fight another noble but when its with someone lower than them Its suddenly Okay"

"Guiche ,be reasonable" Louise said

"I accept" Trunks said before taking off in which he then stops and turns his head back at the noble and speaks "And where will this be held?"

"At Vestri court" Guiche said before continuing "Be there"

"Fine" Trunks said before walking out

"Hey wait" Louise said before going after her familiar

(Later on)

"Don't be stupid" Louise said before continuing "If you fight him then you'll die, Is that what you want?"

"I won't die, I promise" Trunks said

"You dog! If you fight him then you'll die" Louise said before continuing "Just apologize to Guiche and this'll all be over"

"It'll be over alright...Once I win" Trunks said before walking off

"Argh why does he always feel the need to do whatever he wants to" Louise said before speaking "At this point, Its effortless to stop him I mean he has a sword so he may have a chance...Barely"

(At Vestri Court)

"Time to show them what I can do" Trunks said as he was waiting for the nobles to arrive

"I see you're here already" Guiche said before continuing "I would've expected you to flee in cowardice when facing a noble like me"

"Not a chance in hell" Trunks said

"My-My, This Peasant is Quite brave" Kirche said with a sultry smirk

"Surprisingly" Tabitha said softly

"I'm surprised you're not stopping this Louise" Kirche said as she looks at the short girl

"He's too stubborn" Louise said

"Of course you'd have no control over his action" Kirche said

"And do you believe that you can stop him?" Louise asked

"Guess not" Kirche said with a shoulder shrug before continuing "You should probably do something or he'll get killed"

"He has a sword" Louise said before continuing "If anything, he at least has something to fight with"

"Now are you ready to face defeat?" Guiche asked

"I should ask you that question" Trunks said

(Back in otherworld)

"Can't wait to see the outcome of this" Baba said before continuing "Trunks is going to destroy this Pompous brat"

"That's for sure" Vegeta said in agreement

"I'm excited to see how strong trunks has gotten" Goku said

"Well shut up and watch" Vegeta said

(Back with Trunks)

"Big talk but lets see how you handle this" Guiche said

The blonde noble waves his wand in which petal drop down right before three golems appear

"So I take it you're not fighting?" Trunks asked

"A noble never fights Hand to hand" Guiche said

"Pathetic" Trunks said

"Let's see if you'll be saying that after this" Guiche said before continuing "Attack"

The first golem rush at trunks and strikes but the sword breaks when attempting to Hit the Half saiyans bringing shock to the nobles

"*Scoffs* That's it?" Trunks asked before destroying the golem with a single kick

"So strong" Noble #1 said

"Golems attack" Guiche said

The two golems get ready to strike but trunks is Punches the first golem and slices the second golem in half taking them down

"Incredible" Noble #2 said

"He just took them down like it was nothing" Noble #3 said

"It's not over yet" Guiche said

The Blonde noble summons more Golems and orders them to attacks

"Its worthless to have them attack just to warn you" Trunks said

"I don't need you help commoner!" Guiche said

The First golem tries to attack but trunks dodges and evades the blade strikes with ease in which he uppercuts the first golem, Side kick the second Golem, elbows the third golem, Punches the fourth golem and Slices the fifth golem to little tiny pieces

"He's incredible" Noble #4

"I've never seen something like this" Louise said in a shocked tone

"Tch! I'm not losing to someone like you" Guiche said angrily

"Well look alive, You're about too" Trunks said

"Not one chance in hell" Guiche said before summoning ten golems in which he then spoke "Try and handle this commoner"

"With pleasure" Trunks said

The Half saiyan soon jumps higher surprising the nobles with his height in which he then Performs the hand gestures for Burning attack in which he then fires a ki blast which decimates the Golems

"No way" Kirche said with shock

"He just destroyed all the golems with ease" Louise said

"Did you see the explosion?" Noble #5 asked

"Yeah, What is he some kind of noble?" Noble #6 asked

Soon trunks is seen in front of Guiche

"Do you give up?" Trunks asked in a serious tone

"Yes, I do" Guiche said with defeat

This shocked the noble children greatly

"He really beat Guiche" Noble #7 said

"In just a matter of time" Noble #8 said

"He's really powerful" Noble #9 said

"That's for sure" Noble #10 said

Soon the Golems began to reassemble themselves

"I thought you said you give up" Trunks said

"I did" Guiche said before speaking "This isn't my doing"

"Then it must be someone else" Trunks said

The golem reassemble themselves completely in which evil aura surrounds them

"That's not good" Trunks said before continuing "If I were you, I'd join your noble buddies"

The Blonde nobles soon runs over to where its safe

"What's going on?" Kirche asked

"I don't know but it looks like trunks is going to fight once more" Louise replied

"That evil power is high" Trunks said before continuing "Looks like we have an issue among us"

The first Golem among the group dashes at the Half-Saiyan and throws a powerful punch which sends him back

"That's not good if they can throw a punch like that" Trunks said before continuing "Better stay on my Guard or I'm done for"

Trunks soon dashes at the First Golem and gives a powerful punch to the face which sends the golem back in which trunks dashes ones more and Sending a Barrage of Punches right before sending one more punch which destroy the Golem

"That takes care of the first one" Trunks said

Surprisingly the Second Golem knees trunks in the stomach before it uppercuts trunks which sends him flying right before Firing a barrage of Ki

"Damn!" Trunks said before continuing "They caught me off guard, I better not get distracted or its curtains for me"

Trunks dashes at the Golems and draws out his sword and begins to slice the golems in half one by one

"That should do it" Trunks said

Unfortunately for trunks, The golems reassemble and don the evil aura like last time

"Dammit not again" Trunks said as he was soon punched and attacked repeatedly by one of the Golems before getting Ki blasted in the chance

"Does he stand a chance?" Kirche asked

"I don't know" Louise replied

"It seems as if these things grow stronger every time they reassemble" Trunks said before continuing "I may not have the ability to reassemble myself but I can grow stronger"

Trunks soon lands down

"What's he doing now?" Louise asked

"Beats me" Kirche Replied

"Is he giving up?" Noble #11 asked

"I hope not" Noble #12 said

"This may be the only time I need a commoner" Noble #13 said

"Is he even a commoner" Noble #14 asked

Trunks soon begins to charge up in which pieces of the ground begin to float

"Check it out" Noble #15 said amazed

"Is he an earth mage?" Noble #16 asked

"I guess so" Noble #17 asked

Trunks soon charges up which causes the earth to shake

"Ha!" Trunks shouted as his hair went from Lavender to Golden blonde while his eyes went from Light blue to Blue-green

With one final yell the Half-Saiyan warrior transformed into a Super Saiyan

"Woah look at his hair" Noble #18 said in amazement

"I know he's incredible" Noble #19 said

"Zero summoned an awesome familiar" Noble #20 said

"Heh" Trunks chuckled when he heard that comment before continuing "It's over for you!"

The Half-Saiyan Warrior dashes at two Golems and slices them in half which ends with him Ki blasting them to dust right before Cupping his hands together before putting them on top of his head

" **Super Masenko** **!** " Trunks shouts as he fires an energy blast which obliterates four golems

Soon the Saiyan unsheathes his sword once more and dashes towards the last three golems and performs his shining sword slash attack which ends with him Destroying them for good

"That the last of them" Trunks said as he throws his sword in the air in which the sword drops in the scabbard

"W-Who are you?" Noble #21 asked

"I'm trunks briefs" Trunks said as he reverts back to normal in which he then spoke "A time traveler"

End

Shilver: Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed story (Probably one shot) And stay tuned for more see ya and make sure to review


	2. Time Traveler of Zero (Update)

Hello readers I am Shilvergreen and I wanted to make an update on the New story in the making, Time Traveler of zero featuring Future trunks and Louise Valliere. I wanted to go over a few things in the story and what may occur, First up is the plot will be the same up to the end in which after that everything will come straight for my mind and from then on. Second is the characters who will retain there same old personalities but there's actually something different, If you're adding a character from Dragon ball z like Goku or Vegeta hell even Beerus then they'll basically one shot everyone in the story so I decided to create something so someone like trunks won't skim through the entire story with ease and can fight on "Equal terms" For instance, It can be Towa's magic or something else either way it won't be a fast paced story where Trunks wont saitama everyone in his way. Third we have the process and chapters, I'm going to be honest and say that I'm a straight up procrastinator and I cant say for sure that every chapter will be out in a flash or better yet come out frequently but I'll try to get off my gluteus Maximus and Produce worthy enough work which leads us to the chapters. At times my chapters may seem a bit chopped in which the grammar is terrible, The chapter is rushed or I wont get the point of the story but its either than I'm so excited to get to a certain part in which I'm not thinking straight or Etcetera but if you bare with me then it'll all work out for the best I promise. Fourth we have certain scenes for instance like fight scenes which I'm not necessarily good at since The fight ends to early or I'm not descriptive enough so I may need some help in that department but either way I'll do the best I can to produce quality fight scenes Besides that there may be romance scenes (That is if, I find a mate for trunks) or sad scenes like if Trunks were to "Die" in the story. And last but not least is the entire story itself, What I mean is that at times I may half-ass some parts or I rush it and I tend to do that when Writing my story so I apologize if this story doesn't suit your interest but feel free to like and review and share your favorite parts of the story because I would appreciate help to see what I can do to make my story better and worthy of your approval. (Extra) I'll also take on Oc's whether it'd be my one of your but I can say that they'll have a big part but I'll make it worth your time. So on that note, Thank you for reading this Quick update and have a good night or day (depending where you life)


	3. Time Traveler of zero: Twins and Mott

Note: The following is a Fanfiction Based production, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Grand Tour and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release

[Narrator:] Last time on Time Traveler of zero, Our Future hero Trunks was training for whatever comes his way but as the Hero finishes his training a portal unexpectedly opens which soon sends Him to an unknown world completely different to his previous one. Now stuck in this strange, He has to find a way to get back all while taking care of a stuck up noble girl who was responsible for summoning him. Later on The hero finds himself in a duel against a noble child for a trivial reason, No hope is put into the Future hero until he proves to the onlookers that he's no normal person. After our hero wipes out the golems with ease but when they raise again stronger and more powerful Trunks has a problem on his hands until he destroys them One by one and al that is left to ask is..."Who are you?"

 _Don't stop! Don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop! There's so much to be found! *Shows shenron arising*  
We can find paradise, all we have do to is go-go free your soul! *Shows Trunks powering up*  
Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek! (That we will seek) *Shows a stormy sky with Dragon balls falling*  
Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free! *Shows Trunks departing with his friends*  
I'll give you strength, you give me love that how we'll live! (That's how we'll live) *Shows The Z fighters flying in the air*  
Courage won't fade, If you're with me, our enemies will never win! *Shows Louise hopping of slyphid onto Trunks' back*  
We will fight for love and glory! *Shows Trunks Train outside the academy*  
We will live to tell the story! *Shows Future Gohan Train with Trunks*  
Nothing We can't live through! *Shows The two go Super Saiyan before continuing there training*  
Nothing ever dies, we will rise again! *Shows Trunks in a wasteland with a mysterious person before charging at each other*  
Don't stop! Don't stop! we're in luck now! *Shows the Z-fighters attacking their old enemies before Louise uses her magic*  
Don't stop!, keep your spirit proud! *Shows the Mysterious fighter power up into a new form*  
And ride upon the wind, all we have to do is go! *Shows Trunks flying with Louise on his back*  
Don't stop! Don't Stop! We're in luck now! *Shows Trunks fight the mysterious enemy*  
Don't stop! There's so much to be found! *Shows The Mysterious man Transform while Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan Rage*  
We can find paradise, all we have to do is go-go free your soul! *Shows the two go at it once more*  
Dragon Soul! *Shows Trunks with Louise and Gohan along with the rest of the Z-fighters*  
_

(In otherworld)

"Perfect" Vegeta said before continuing "My son showing these brats that he's no worthless commoner"

"Its nice to see that Trunks has gotten stronger" Goku said before continuing "That second battle was incredible, Now I want to fight those metal things or whatever they're called"

"Those pathetic things? Please I've seen stronger things" Vegeta said

"I guess you're right but the only reason they were strong because of that black aura surrounding them other than that they're easy to beat" Goku said

"That may be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say Kakarot" Vegeta said

"Whaddya mean by that?" Goku asked

"You're an idiotic fool who can't say anything smart to save his life" Vegeta said coldly

"What! of course I can!" Goku exclaimed

"*Scoffs* Whatever makes you feel better" Vegeta said as he turned around

"Its like you two boneheads have no one else to annoy" Baba said

(Back in Vestri Court)

"W-Who are you?" Noble #21 said

"I'm trunks briefs" Trunks replied before reverting back to normal in which he then spoke "A warrior from the future"

"Future?" Louise asked

"Warrior" Kirche said before continuing "I see...so you did summon something special Louise"

"Not now Zerbst" Louise said

"Just saying" Kirche said

"You're a warrior?" Guiche asked

"That's right, I'm a warrior from the future" Trunks said before continuing "Trained by Son Gohan and Prince Vegeta"

This Brought shock amongst the noble students, the fact that Louise's commoner familiar has royal blood

"Prince...Vegeta" Louise asked in a shocked tone

"Correct" Trunks said as he told the noble students his father and master

(Later on)

"Incredible" Noble #22 said

"Seriously" Noble #23 said in agreement

"My-My what a rare familiar Trunks is" Kirche said with a sultry smile before speaking "Well I had enough for today, I'll catch you later Zero"

"Why you..." Louise said angrily before Trunks puts his hand on her shoulder

"It's best if you don't worry about her right now" Trunks said before speaking "And I think we should leave everyone else to grasp what just happened"

"If you say so" Louise said

(At Louise's room)

"I can't believe you defeated Guiche with ease" Louise said

"Well it was easy up until the end when they got stronger" Trunks said before continuing "I'm still not sure about the evil aura surrounding them"

"I don't think we've ever witnessed anything like that before" Louise said before speaking "Must be some kind of ancient magic"

"Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this cause if they're strong enough to have me go Super Saiyan then who knows what'll happen later down the road" Trunks said

"If we're lucky then professor Colbert will sort this out depending on if he saw the battle or not" Louise said

"With all the ruckus and explosions that happened, I'm sure he would have had to seen this" Trunks said

"I guess you're right" Louise said before undressing in which she handed her clothes to Trunks

"I figured we weren't getting far with this whole nice thing" Trunks said to himself before continuing "I really don't want her yelling at me right now or go on her little rants so I might as well get this out the way but then again I do need to wash my clothes since its covered with dust but unfortunately, there's no spare clothes around here that I can wear so I guess I'll have to go out and wash them in privacy"

"Well...get going" Louise said

"Might as well" Trunks said as he exits the room

(Outside the academy)

"Better make it Quick" Trunks said

"Trunks" Siesta said as she runs up to him

"Oh hey" Trunks said with a wave

"I'm so glad you're okay" Siesta said

"So am I, I'm just happy that nothing too serious went down or we would've been in real trouble if someone wasn't there to help out" Trunks said

"Luckily, you beat these golems with your extraordinary powers" Siesta said

"That's for sure" Trunks said before speaking "Anyway, guess I'd better take off"

"To where?" Siesta asked before continuing "You said you were new here"

"Oh I'm just gonna head to the woods for a few" Trunks said

"Are you sure? It's gets dangerous out there with all the crazed and murderous nobles out there" Siesta said

"Don't worry, I'll be safe" Trunks said

"Are you sure?" Siesta asked

"Positive" Trunks said with a nod before flying off

(In the woods)

"Siesta seems to be the only nice one around here, If I brought her back to my world then mom would probably be all over her" Trunks said before continuing "Now just need to clean these clothes then get the heck out of here"

The Half Saiyan teen reaches for his coat pocket and pulls out a Hoi-Poi capsule

"Hopefully this should do the trick" Trunks said

The Half Saiyan throws the capsule and out emerges a washing machine and a dryer

"I forgot I had this" Trunks said before speaking "Anyway, time to wash these"

Few minutes later

"Capsule Corp really has amazing machinery" Trunks said before continuing "The washing machine and dryer did the trick in just a few short minutes"

Trunks soon grabs the clothes and puts the washing machine and dryer back in the capsule

"Now time to get out of here" Trunks said

"Leaving so soon?" asked familiar voice

"And not even stopping by to say hi to old friends?" asked another familiar voice

"No way" Trunks said in disbelief

"Well look alive kid we're back" The familiar voice said

"And here to kick you ass" The other familiar voice said

Trunks turns around to see Android 17 and android 18 back in the flesh...and machinery

"I'm sure I killed you both!" Trunks said

"You did" Android 17 said

"But somehow we got resurrected" Android 18 said

"We questioned how to were back from the dead" Android 17 said

"But instead, we decided to use the time to find you and give you the beat down you deserve" Android 18 said

"Sorry, but I'm sending you monsters back to hell!" Trunks said as he unsheathes his sword

"Is that so?" Android 17 said

"We'll see about that" Android 18 said before getting in Battle Position

Soon Black evil aura surrounds the brother and sister which makes them stronger

"Them too?" Trunks said to himself before continuing "I don't know who's causing this but once this is over, I'm putting an end to it"

"We won't hold back, so you'd best prepare yourself" Android 18 said

"That's fine, Neither will I" Trunks said as he soon transforms into Super Saiyan

"It's that damn transformation these insects keep using" C-18 said

"Don't worry we'll put an end to it once and for all" C-17 said

"Not if I stop you!" Trunks shouts as he dashes towards the twins

Trunks dashes at C-18 and throws a punch but she then catches the punch and sends one of her own which sends him back into a tree

 **CRASH!**

"That's it?" C-18 asked

"Don't get cocky!" Trunks shouts

The Future Warrior dashes at the android and delivers one nasty punch towards her face which sends her flying right before Firing Multiple Ki blast her direction

"We'll looks whose gotten stronger" C-17 said

"Damn you kid" C-18 said angrily before rushing at Trunks

"Better stay on guard" Trunks said

C-18 knees Trunks in the chin before punching Trunks in the stomach

"Gah!" Trunks said in pain before he gets kicked in the side

"That'll teach you" C-18 said before extending her hand in which she fired a Ki blast

"Tch!" Trunks said with a scowl

 **BOOM!**

"Do you think I got him?" C-18 asked

"Did you hear any yells or something like that?" C-17 asked

"No" C-18 replied

"Then you didn't get him" C-17 said

"How do you know? He's tougher than he looks and besides he probably wouldn't yell anyway" C-18 said

"It would bite if we got him but didn't know it" C-17 said

"Huh? why? what difference would it make?" C-18 asked

"Cause then we'd never know if we got him or not, plus you and I know that we want him dead before our eyes" C-17 said

"Yeah, I guess you're right, that would suck" C-18 said before kicking a rock in annoyance before continuing "So now what?"

"Since we're in a whole new place, why don't we introduce ourselves to the locals?" C-17 said

"Might as well" C-18 said before continuing "I'm itching to do some shopping"

"Don't be too sure on that" C-17 said

"And why's that?" C-18

"These people have terrible fashion sense" C-17

"Are you serious?" C-18 asked

"Serious as can be sis" C-17 said

"Then this world is pathetic in strength and Fashion" C-18 said

(Apparently the twins can sense energy)

"I suggest we blow it up to kingdom come" C-18 said

"Are you sure?" C-17 asked before continuing "I mean most of the people in this world are fat cats and there's a possibility they may have some good stuff"

"But what's the point?" C-18 asked before continuing "No neat clothes and no technology"

"I guess your right" C-17 said

"Always" C-18 said before flying up in which she extends her hand

Before The android can lay waste to the noble world she was kick to the ground by Trunks in which he fires multiple Ki beams and ends it off with one final blast which causes an explosion

"I'm not dead yet android!" Trunks shouts

"Argh! You arrogant little punk!" C-18 shouts in anger before continuing "I'll make sure you'll stay dead for good!"

"You won't even get the chance" Trunks said as he dashed towards the android

"Don't get cocky you blonde bastard!" C-18 said as she rush at the Future Fighter

Soon the two go at it sending punches and kicks to one another

"Well would ya look at that" C-17 said before continuing "Blonde boy does have some strength"

The two continue to go at it sending Ki blast and all

"See if you can handle this Blondie!" C-18 shouts in which she then speaks " **Infinity Bullet** "

C-18 fires swirling Pink energy beams towards The blondie warrior

"Ha!" Trunks said as he powers up before speaking " **Burning Storm** "

Just then Trunks fires multiple blew energy blasts which clash with C-18's Infinity Bullets

"You won't win so don't even try!" C-18 said

"That's what you think Cyborg" Trunks said

"I told you not to get arrogant punk!" C-18 said

"Same goes to you" Trunks said as he vanishes

"Damn got away!" C-18 said angrily

"You need to calm down sis" C-17 said with a smirk

"Grr!...shut it!" C-18 said with a scowl

"You know, the angrier you get the more you can't think straight" C-17 said

"Just shut up or I'll blast you to hell!" C-18 said

"Hey now, Don't turn on your flesh and wiring" C-17 said

"I will if you keep pestering me with your stupid quotes!" C-18 said

"Don't worry I'll help you out" Trunks said as he stood behind the Android

"Why you little-GAH!" C-18 said as Trunks as he then sends her which flying before he uses burning attack to finish her off

"18!" C-17 cries out before continuing "Kid that's one move you'll regret!"

Before C-17 can act on impact, Trunks high kicks him into the air

"Sayonara...Android!" Trunks said before continuing " **FINAL FLASH!** "

The Future Hero then fires a Powerful energy blast which wipes out the Android completely

Later on

"Phew, That's That" Trunks said as he picks up the laundry in which he then spoke "Time to get the heck out of here before anymore old foes arrive"

With that Trunks takes off

"Why wouldn't we want me you again?" Replied a certain frost demon

"We have so much catching up to do *Chuckles*" Replied a certain Bio android

"Now-Now my dear fighters, you'll get a chance to destroy the bastard" Said a mysterious man as he chuckles evilly

(Back at The academy)

"Finally I can rest" Trunks said

"Trunks" Siesta said as she hugged the Half breed

"hey siesta" Trunks said with a blush

(Da ship is real with Dis one ^_^)

"I'm glad you're okay" Siesta said

"Yeah" Trunks said before continuing "I had a run in with one of my old enemies but other than that , I'm okay"

"Thank goodness" Siesta said before continuing "But you got a few bruises"

"I'll be fine" Trunks said

"Okay then" Siesta said before getting off Trunks in which she then spoke "Guess I'll be going then, Goodnight Trunks"

With that Siesta took off

"I don't even know what to say" Trunks said as he blushed

(Yep, its happening #Triestasquad)

(Inside the academy)

"Hopefully, Louise won't yell at me" Trunks said as he makes his way upstairs in which he then spoke "I don't feel like getting yelled at"

Just then Kirche's familiar approaches which gets Trunks' attention

"Huh?" Trunks asked before looking at flame in which he then spoke "Oh You're that red haired girl's familiar aren't you?"

Flame soon nods before getting closer

"Hey now" Trunks said as he backs up but flame gets closer

The Familiar soon gets even closer before pouncing at Trunks but Trunks dodges

"I don't have time for this" Trunks said before continuing "Can we do this some other time?"

Flame then shakes his head

"What exactly are you trying to do or get me to do?" Trunks asked

Flame soon points his head towards Kirche's room

"I take it that's your owner's room?" Trunks asked

Flame soon nods

"I see..." Trunks said as he thinking of a way to get out of this predicament

At that point Trunks thought of a good idea and put it into action

"Oh hey" Trunks said with a wave

The Fire salamander looks back to see who Trunks was talking to

"Now's my chance" Trunks said as he dashes off with his Saiyan speed

The Salamander looks back at Trunks who was nowhere to be seen

(In Louise's room)

"I'm back" Trunks said as he plops down Louise's clothes

"And where have you been? and have you washed my clothes?" Louise asked

"We'll I've been dealing with Enemies and a salamander" Trunks said

"Enemies?" Louise asked

"Yeah two foes I dealt with in the past" Trunks said before continuing "Luckily I defeated them so they won't be hurting anyone"

"Good but what about the salamander?" Louise asked

"Well, the salamander wanted me to go into your Rival's room, but I tricked it and ran away as fast as possible" Trunks replied

"Good job familiar at least you Familiar know better than to stoop to her boy toys' level" Louise said

"Boy toys?" Trunks asked

"That Hussy Zerbst is Known for seducing and dating most of the boys in this school" Louise said

"Well that's good to know" Trunks said before continuing "I prefer not to be a Female's boy toy let along be apart of her collection of boyfriends"

"At least you have sense for more competent then those mindless boys wrapped around her finger" Louise said

"You'd be surprised" Trunks said

"Whatever you say familiar" Louise said before continuing "Anyway, I'm going to bed so make sure to wake me up tomorrow got it?"

"Sure I guess" Trunks said as Louise went to sleep in which his stomach growled then spoke "I haven't eaten in a while maybe I should go down and get something to eat"

(In the Kitchen)

"This is delicious" Trunks said as he chowed down

"Glad someone enjoys my cooking" Head Chef Marteau said

"I haven't eaten in a while" Trunks said before continuing "This is just what I need thank you"

"Anything for our sword" Marteau said

"Sword?" Trunks asked

"That's right" Marteau replied before speaking "We heard about you beating a noble with your incredible skills...at least that's what siesta said"

"She's right" Trunks said before continuing "That reminds me, I haven't seen siesta around here, would you happen to know where she is?"

"They haven't told you?" Marteau asked

"Tell me what?" Trunks asked

"Well you see..." Marteau said

Later on

"So she doesn't work here anymore?" Trunks asked

"Sadly no" Marteau said

"Well where'd she go?" Trunks asked

"She went to go work for some noble guy named Count Mott" Marteau said before continuing "I'm told that he's stuck up and vain like the rest of these Nobles"

"I see" Trunks said

"Not to mention he's also a womanizer, so I hope he takes it easy on poor siesta or better yet something happens which leads her to coming back here" Marteau said

"Don't worry I'll get her back" Trunks said as he took off

"Good luck" Marteau said

In the hall way

"It looks beautiful Guiche" Montmorency said

"Anything for you my darling" Guiche said

"I suppose you're doing this to make me forget about your two timing?" Montmorency asked

"Not at all" Guiche said as Trunks appeared

"Hey Guiche" Trunks said

"Oh h-hello there *Gulps* Trunks" Guiche said nervously

"You can drop the nervousness, I'm nicer than I look but that's besides the point" Trunks said before continuing "What can you tell me about count Mott?"

Later on

"Thanks" Trunks said as he took

"Guess he's not all that bad" Guiche said

"Weren't you fearing for your life a few minutes again?" Montmorency asked

"Well..." Guiche said

(Outside of count mott mansion)

"This looks like the place" Trunks said

"Who are you?" Guard #1

"And here I thought this was going to be easy" Trunks said

(Inside the mansion)

"Who the hell are you commoner? and what is your reasoning for being here?" Count Mott asked

"I'm here for siesta" Trunks replied

"That maid girl?" Count Mott asked

"That's right" Trunks replied with a nod

"Sorry, she's not for sale commoner since I own her" Count mott said as Trunks got angry

"SHE'S NOT PROPERTY!" Trunks shouts

"She is what I say she is" Count mott said

"I said she's not property!" Trunks before continuing "She's not someone you can just use for your own selfish and pathetic needs"

"She's a commoner and I'm a noble" Count mott said before continuing "We have power of these commoners and all they can do is shut up and obey"

This made the Saiyan warrior furious

"Don't look down on other because you have something they don't" Trunks yells before continuing "Everyone has potential they just need to bring it out from within!"

"Grr! I've had enough of you idiotic banter commoner" Count mott said before continuing "If you have something to prove then take it up with my guards!"

"With Pleasure" Trunks said

"Guards!, seize this foolish commoner!" Count Mott said

"Yes Count Mott Sir!" The guards said

"Better hold back immensely" Trunks said before continuing "I don't want to kill them nor seriously injure any of them"

The Guards all attempt to attack the Future warrior but he proves to be powerful them as a simple punch, kick and chop takes them all out with ease

"What! there's no way you could've beat them with ease" Count mott said with shock

"Sorry but I'm no mere commoner" Trunks said in a serious tone

"Tch! don't get arrogant kid" Count Mott said

"Tell me something I haven't heard today" Trunks said

"Here's one, your dead" Count mott said as he uses his water magic to attack Trunks

"Not the first time I've heard that" Trunks said as he dodged the water blast

"Grr! stay still you impudent commoner!" Count mott said angrily as he kept firing more water blasts at the Saiyan who was currently dodging them all with ease

"If you insist" Trunks said as he stopped in his Tracks

"Good commoner" Mott said before continuing "Its a shame I'll have to kill you were you stand"

"Kill wouldn't be the right word to use on me" Trunks said

"Let's see about that" Mott said as he fired one more blast at Trunks

Instead of hitting Trunks the water blast hits a Ki shield made by Trunks in which it drops to the ground forming a puddle

"What! no way! how!?" Mott asked

"I told you" Trunks said as he punches Count Mott in the chest in which he then speaks "I'm no ordinary commoner"

"Noted" Mott said weakly as he falls to the ground unconscious

"Count Mott" Siesta said before continuing "I heard a noise...are you alright?"

"No, he's not" Trunks replied

"Trunk?" Siesta asked before continuing "What are you doing here?"

"I was told about you where about from Marteau so I came here to bring you back" Trunks said

"Thank you" Siesta said before continuing "That man was horrible"

"I know, saying people like us should obey people like him" Trunks said

"Well he's right" Siesta said

"Know he not" Trunks said before continuing "Everyone deserves a chance to be free so I think you should too"

"You're right but we're just commoners" Siesta said

"That may be so, but we should at least do what we can to make our life enjoyable" Trunks

"I see..." Siesta said before going quiet

"Let's go" Trunks said softly as he grabbed siesta's hand

"Y-yes" Siesta said with a blush

With that the two went back to the academy

(End)

Shilvergreen: Hello, dear reader this is shilvergreen and I thank you for reading Today's chapter and I apologize for its late coming but I promise to update as soon as possible along with my other stories If you guys are still interested in it and if you haven't heard about it go check it out you may be interested

Zone: Other stories?

Shilvergreen: Yeah, the ones that came before this one

Zone: I thought you gave up on them

Shilver: Nope they're coming out of retirement

Zone: I see...well stick around readers for the stories that come your way

Shilver: Make sure to review and share with your friends

Zone: And as always we're watching you read

Shiver: Catch ya later


	4. Time Traveler of Zero (Update 2)

Shilver: Hey guys its me Shilvergreen, and I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates on this story, since I've been working on my other ones but when the time is right, I will go back to working on the next chapter, all while planning how its gonna go and what needs to be added into the story. So until then, sit back, relax and read my other stories if you want to or not, but if so then enjoy and tell me what you think, See ya :)

[Spoiler Ahead: Read at your own expense]

"You won't win" Trunks said in his Super Saiyan 2 form

"*Chuckles* Don't get cocky now, My dear boy Trunks" Said ? before continuing "We're just getting started"

"You're weakened" Trunks said before continuing "Taking me on like that would be suicide"

"I think you have it reversed" ? said

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" Trunks asked

"I'm glad you asked..." ? said as his eyes glowed red and the sky turned pitch black

[End]


	5. About the story

_**A/N: This goes out for all the fans of this story...If you want this story, then you can have it (I'd be happy if you did it better than mine tbh). The reason I'm saying this is because I'm done writing it and I don't have the interest I once had. I'm sorry for this to happen, but you know what to do if you like it (Release the future beast) :)**_


End file.
